happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
After Wild
After Wild is the finale of Specy Spooktacular VI. Plot Part 1 The episode begin with the burning forest and the shooting sound. Some trees chopped down, which make the situation worse. Many animals trying to escape but shot down by hunters. Poachy appears and reveals as he is the one who leads the chaos inside the forest. Aisya later seen trying to run but seems weakened because of the fire. She sees the forest burning, animals being shot and trees chopped down, which causing her burst into tears before the big branch falls onto her. She somehow still survived and sees Poachy in her blurred vision, begin to became angry and tries to attack him ended up passed out and burned to death. Few months later, Howdy appears at the forest with some Tree Friends behind him, who appear wanted to camping at the forest. Hairy carries some stuff and put them on the ground, revealed to be foods. Dusk is fixing the tent with Dawn's and Kibble's help. Foto flying around the area and taking some photos with Daisy. Dawn later sees something staring at her inside the forest, which causing she decided to go inside the forest to discovers it. Dusk later aware that Dawn is missing and panicked. He wants someone to help him out to find Dawn, especially Howdy. The group decided to find Dawn anyway. Meanwhile, Jake and Jett just arrived and see no one at the area. The group yells Dawn's name inside the forest to find her but no response. Howdy keeps walking deep into the forest and also brings his beer. Foto anyway keep takes some pictures with her camera and decided to checks the picture. The pictures that she taken inside the forest are transparent animals with glowy eyes, which confusing her. Howdy tells the group to relax but Dusk refuses to. Howdy anyway keep drinking his beer before sleeps under the tree. Pissed Dusk decided to go find his sister by himself and others trying to stop him. Howdy later woke up and sees the sky somehow dark. He sees his watch, which actually still in 3PM. He thought he drunk and trying to keep awake. He later sees a silhouette floating nearby, floating closer to him and revealed to be Aisya's spirit. Howdy unsure what he sees and still think he's drunk. Aisya's summoned 2 ghost snakes and attack him, which causing him to falls far from his place. He slightly broke his leg and later hears someone screaming. He's now sure that he's not drunk and sees Aisya floating away. Howdy tries to run with his broken leg and later meets Hairy. Hairy points into somewhere and decided to carries Howdy as he can't run much. They see Daisy, somehow still survived hanging on the tree while being attacked by ghost monkeys. Howdy decided to pulls her away from the monkeys but only pulled off her head. The ghost monkeys anyway play with her head while Howdy and Hairy speechless as they only pulls her body. Aisya reappears and orders the monkeys to chase them, also summoned the dead deers from the ground to charge them. Howdy, sees a skeleton horse, decided to ride on it along with Hairy. Part 2 Howdy must find other living members and then escape from the haunted forest. In other area, Jake and Jet are seen being chased by a ghost bear and quickly hide from it. They later meet Rynth who wanted to ask for direction but the duo throw him to the ghost bear, causing him to get mauled by the bear. Foto is seen trying to avoid the ghost birds quickly also some trees smashing into the ground with the branches. Foto succeed avoid one but ended up smashing Kibble into his bucket. Shocked Foto ended up being ripped apart by the ghost birds. Dusk is seen at the camping area and traumatized. Someone approaches him with a gun and ask him if he needs help, revealed to be Poachy. The skeleton horse that ride by Howdy and Hairy collapsed at the middle of the forest. They later heard a gunshot nearby, revealed to be Poachy followed by Dusk. Dusk tries to convinces him that Poachy can help. Howdy not so sure about it and they later heard Aisya's scream along with other animals' sound. Jake and Jet later appear and join the group again. The group follows Poachy while Howdy just stayed behind. He later decided to wondering around and keep himself safe from the spirits. Poachy shows off his skill that he can kills the animal ghosts with his gun, as he later "killed" 2 charging ghost deers with it. Hairy feels hungry and later sees something near to the lake, revealed to be his foods. He separated from the group and approches the lake, ended up being pulled by something and brutally mauled by piranhas underwater. Dusk later sees a silhouette that resembles Dawn, quickly yells her name and chases her but later get pulled up by the living vines, strangle him. Poachy decided to shoot the vines off. As he distracted by the vines, Jake and Jet quickly get dragged by the same ghost bear. Poachy feels pissed about the forest and decided to burns it again with his match until Howdy reappears and punches him in the face. Howdy brings the newspaper he found about the forest few months ago, with Poachy's face appears as a poacher. He later points toward his trucks with full of animals that he caught. Poachy tries to free himself and grabs his gun, decided to beats Howdy up and shoots his broken leg. Poachy then go to deals with Aisya by himself. Aisya's spirit sees Poachy approaches her while shoot some ghost animals, angered and turns herself into giant ghost ram. Poachy smirks and tries to shoot her, but his gun actually out of ammo. Panicked Poachy decided to run away from Aisya's wrath. She attacks Poachy with animal claws while charging towards him through whole forest, also destroys some trees. Meanwhile, Howdy tries to walk with his broken leg aware of the chasing scene. Many trees fall down and thrown away. He sees a lonely fawn that might get harmed and quickly tries to save it from being crushed by trees. Aisya finally hit Poachy and throws him into the tree. Right before she about to kills him off, she feels something and distracted by it. She returns into her normal form as she sees injured Howdy saved the fawn, and begin to cry as she might harmed the living animals and forest. Poachy sees a spare bullet and tries to grabs his gun back. He sees his chance to shoot Aisya but Howdy quickly sees this and throws a stone into his gun. Poachy misses and hit the lock of his animal cage at his truck, freeing all animals that caught by him. Poachy shocked by this and tries to run but being brutally trampled by the animals. Aisya sees the scene and became very happy with it. Howdy satisfied what he did and later being hugged by Aisya's spirit. She slowly fades away happily and the sky turns normal again. Howdy sees Aisya's skull under the tree and decided to leave with a horse that appears out of nowhere. The episode ends when the newspaper flies into the screen with cryptic message. End Tag Dzzmf qdxiop'h tpdep xm vzmf gqxm umi Dawn later appears survived and walks out of the forest with a cat she found inside the forest. She shocked and confused as she sees no one at the camping area. Deaths *Bongo is being shot by the hunters. *Many animals killed by the hunters and lumberjacks. *Geo is burned to death. (debatable) *Aisya burned to death and later appears as a spirit. *Daisy's head pulled off by the ghost monkeys. *Rynth is mauled by the ghost bear. *Kibble is being smashed into his bucket. *Foto is ripped aparts by the ghost birds. *Hairy is mauled by piranhas underwater. *Dusk is strangled to death by the living vines. *Jake and Jet is eaten by the ghost bear. (offscreen) *Poachy is trampled to death by various animals. Injuries *Aisya is hit by the big branch and passed out before burned to death. *Howdy broke his leg and later being beaten by Poachy, who is later shot his broken leg. *Poachy is beaten by Howdy and later get slammed into the tree by Aisya. Gallery Afterwild1.png|Title Card afterwild3.png|This may be become her new nightmare. afterwild4.png|The spirit completely goes wild right now. afterwild5.png|Jet sure good in running away from the angry ghost bear. afterwild6.png|Looks who's back to make thing worse. afterwild7.png|Two coyotes face off. afterwild8.png|"Deal with her by himself" afterwild9.png|Howdy succeed saved the fawn from being harmed. afterwild10.png|She still alive anyway. Trivia *The title is derived from the words "after while". *Dawn's silhouette that seen by Dusk is actually Dawn herself. *The ghost bear appeared in this episode is the same bear from "Take a Hike". *It's unknown who pulled Hairy into the lake that caused him to get mauled by piranhas. *It's still unknown Geo is survived or not as he is also seen running away from the hunters in early part of the episode. *The gun that carried by Poachy have Cryptie's logo on it, believed Cryptie helped him to take down the ghost animals with a gun. *Aisya is responsible to deaths by ghost animals and trees as she is the one who controls them. Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:Fan Episodes Category:Halloween